


Cold Nights

by zoellick



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, this is inspired by lesbian loneliness(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoellick/pseuds/zoellick
Summary: You construct intricate rituals which allow you to touch the skin of other women.Or, it is midwinter, and Morgana finds warmth in Gwen.





	Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling the lesbian loneliness and it gave me inspo to write! this is not the best but i havent written in a while so

The snow had finally settled in Camelot- the winter cold and harsher still by the torrent of snow. Gwen had been busy, like the rest of the castle. The servants seemed to have burst into life whilst the nobles were sluggish with wine and warm fires. The evenings were dark and cold, the blackness cutting like a knife as Gwen stared out into the night, not even the snow brightening the scene. A guard walked across the courtyard, illuminating a trail of orange light. Gwen smiled softly before returning to preparing Morgana’s chambers for the night. Her job was simple really, but in midwinter, there was nothing she wanted more than to hibernate. The thought of returning to her bed carried her over to the fireplace. She fiddled with the flint until a warm flame began to spread.

The warmth burned her face, but Gwen was smiling and paused to appreciate the heat. The door opened then, revealing Morgana, dressed in formal evening wear. She looked beautiful, eyes alight, skin aglow in the firelight. It was difficult to look away from a sight akin to the goddesses, and Gwen felt paralysed. Finally, she was able to tear her gaze to the floor, hoping the blush on her face was to do with the heat from the fire. She smiled, “How was the dinner, my lady?” Morgana had moved further into the room, her door closed. She laughed.

“Wonderful,” she replied, her tone sarcastic, “I do love it when the men talk about politics and ignore me as though I am nothing more than a silly woman.” She had perched on a chair and when Gwen looked up at her, she was watching, very carefully.

“I don’t believe they think that of you, my lady,” Gwen said and teasingly added, “they know you are far too intelligent for your own good.” Morgana laughed gently, the sound a soft symphony to Gwen’s ears. 

Morgana stood suddenly, startling Gwen from the dreamlike state she was in. “Come now, I am tired and this dress is uncomfortable. It's time to get ready for bed.” Gwen rose from the floor and found her night clothes as Morgana began to undress behind the curtain. “Gwen? Could you help me, I can’t quite reach the button.”

Something in Gwen’s chest tightened, and the words, “Yes, my lady,” came out strained. She reprimanded herself and walked behind the curtain. Morgana’s hair was down, her jewellery taken off, and she was stood, attempting to reach the button on the back of her dress. Gwen couldn’t quite keep the shake from her fingers as she reached up and undid the button. Morgana spun to face her. It was difficult to understand the expression on her face as she pulled off her dress and stood before her in only her undergarments. Gwen swallowed. It took her a second too long to stiffly pass Morgana her sleepwear. She turned away as the material was pulled over her head, covering most of her pale skin. In the corner of her eye, Morgana remained, causing blood to pulse in her ears. Her breaths had become shallow as Morgana walked passed her to the bed.

Gwen tidied away the jewellery and clothes from the evening, attempting to distract herself from her own thoughts. She stood silently in the middle of the room when she had no more to do. Her eyes met Morgana’s. “Will that be all, my lady?” Morgana frowned, regarding her.

“Will you not stay?” She asked so quietly that the wind from outside could have drowned out her voice. “It’s cold, and I don’t sleep well… not without you.” A welcome warmth spread across Gwen’s chest and a small smile slipped onto her face. 

“Of course, my lady.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [cold nights (art)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871899) by [wiznearbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiznearbi/pseuds/wiznearbi)




End file.
